


Dumb Kid

by JambleJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 9 Episode 2, Season 9 Spoilers, The Devil May Care, Tracy and Irv, Tracy and that one guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JambleJ/pseuds/JambleJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean deals with Tracy's bad mouth. I kinda...fixed up how Dean reacted to what Tracy said. Also, Dean has a pretty weird dream near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Kid

  Sam started toward where I pointed him and Tracy, but I heard a irked yell that made me jerk. “Don’t touch me!” I looked from her beautiful brown face to Sam’s surprised expression. “Woah,” I said, not liking where things are going. That’s just what we needed, more drama. “Wha’s problem?” I stepped forward, so if she wanted to hurt Sammy I could easily step in. I looked at Irv, whose expression tells that he has talked to shares-too-much Tracy enough to know what she’s talking about. Tracy talks.

  “My family is dead-” Welcome to the hunting life. “-because of him.” I can hear Sam’s heart break into smaller pieces than it already was in. My hand automatically goes to my thigh where my knife is in my pocket. “What.” Sam’s voice reminds me of a dead man’s monitor flatlining. I know what his face looks like when his heart skips a beat and when his stomach sinks, and that’s what it looks like now. “I watched a demon slaughter my parents.” Again, welcome to the hunting life. “And the whole time he talked about celebrating.” Sam was fidgeting at this point, and I had to look away from him to keep my composure. “Some _dumb kid_ let lucifer out of his cage.” She looked at Sam when she said _dumb kid_ and I was already plotting how I’d like to kill her.

  I decided I’d talk to Sam when this whole thing was over. “Okay, alright,” I was so glad my voice was calm, despite my racing heart and my itching fingertips. “Uh, the girl’s with me. Irv,” I patted Sam’s chest, half to comfort him and half to indicate Irv is with him. (More like 70% to comfort him). I walked away with the suddenly less beautiful Tracy. Before all this, she was one hot piece of chair leg, now her looks make me internally (and eternally) cringe.  “Okay, let’s go.” When I looked back, Sam’s face was still cursed with that dreaded hurt expression. I blinked rapidly to keep tears out of my eyes. Yeah, Sam’s face does that to me.

  Tracy and I stalk around a corner. “Okay,” I whisper, using my Boss Dean voice. “I think they’re still inside. “We’re gonna wait until they come out and then we’re gonna pick ‘em off. One by one.” and my back aches as I’m overly aware of Tracy’s existence. I decide that this wouldn’t be so hard to do on my own, and as Tracy inches closer to me, catching up, I turn to her. I want to start a speech using words like “Listen” and “Kid” and “Life” and stuff that dad would say, but I don’t. I just put my gun in one hand and place it to temple of her forehead. I neglect the cold expression across her face and pull the trigger. My ears ring and guilt warms my head, but then my brain suddenly remembers: “Some _dumb kid_ let lucifer out of his cage.”

 

  Later, Sam asks me what happened to Tracy. “Abaddon got her.” I tell him, fake sorrow in my voice. Sam, beautiful Sam, scrunches his eyebrows and looks down and nods sadly. I don’t understand how he can feel bad for someone who told him that. I press my lips together tightly to stop from pouting or crying and place a hand on his shoulder. His shoulder is still warm from sleep where he had been knocked out. Or maybe it was warm from the grace in his body…? I give Sammy a look that says, “She was wrong.” and in return Sam responds with a look that says, “I don’t believe you, but I don’t want to talk about it.” and my heart aches when I realize I taught him that look.

(  That night, I fall asleep at 3 AM and I dream of Sam and I in Heaven. Sam is beautiful. I hold him and he’s as light as a feather, and that makes me laugh. He asks me what’s so funny and I shut him up with a kiss, that we both laugh into. Tracy says from behind us, “Dumb kid, dumb kid. Some dumb kid, dumb kid, dumb kid, who let Lucifer, dumb kid, let him out, dumb kid,” and I twist my neck when I look back at her and she’s got a hole in her head. Sam is still laughing when I look back at him but his mouth isn’t moving. He’s just standing there, flexing his throat with laughing but his face is cursed with that look. I wake up around 4:30 AM and pretend to just be waking up when I walk into the “living room” around 9.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'M SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST THINGY!!!!!! I APOLOGIZE AND I DIDN'T EVEN CHECK FOR TYPOS IM SO SOSOSOSO SORRY..


End file.
